Wilson P2500
The Wilson P2500 is a pickup truck on the Wilson P-Series. It is owned by Wilson Motors in the United States. It first started production in April 1997. History First generation (1997-2001) The Wilson Pickup 2500 was introduced in April 1997 on the P-Series lineup. The 1997 Wilson Pickup 2500 included a single system CD player, multi function anti-lock brakes, 5 star all wheel drive, and a child safety seat for young children. It was the first Wilson truck to have the cassette player removed from the vehicle. The 1997 Pickup 2500 got up to 18 MPG maximum and 16 MPG city. In August 1999, the Pickup 2500 was voted as the New York 21st Century Truck of the Year. Another award was issued in May 2000 by Truck Magazine for "best truck and best towing capacity". Production of the first P-Series trucks continued until April 27, 2001. Second generation (2001-2004) The Wilson Pickup series was redesigned in October 2001 for the late 2001 model year and 2002 model year. Production started on April 28, 2001. The P2500 model included a built-in trailer hitch with maximum of up to 9,000 lbs on the Pickup 2500 LU truck. The 2001 P2500 ran on diesel unleaded fuel and was powered by a Wilson Trans T3 engine and 380 horsepower. The truck included a high class AC system, automatic playback stereo CD player, and a security air bag system. The 2001 P2500 ran on a V8 high powered natural gas engine, with a hybrid truck model released in March 2002. In July 2002, Wilson Motor Company increased the towing capacity to 9,500 lbs on the trailer. In 2003, Wilson announced plans to redesign the Pickup series by 2004; however, plans were delayed. The official plan was resurrected in June 2004. Production of the Generation 2 trucks ended in October 2004. Third generation (2004-2008) The third generation was announced by Wilson Motors in 2003. In October 2004, Wilson Motor Company introduced the 2005 model P2500 pickup truck at the 2004 annual San Francisco Auto Show. The 2005 P2500 started production in May 2005. The 2005 Wilson P2500 got up to 23 MPG of fuel economy on average. The 2005 P2500 included anti-lock brakes, Dual surround sound radio with CD player, automatic back seat lamp, and was powered by a Speed V8 360S engine. In February 2006, Wilson Motors introduced the Wilson P2500 Globe truck for family customers. Wilson Motors updated the P2500 for a facelift in 2007. The fourth generation was announced in August 2007. Generation 3 production ended in July 2008. Fourth generation (2008-2011) Wilson Motors announced the fourth generation in March 2008. Production began in July 21, 2008. The 2008 Pickup 2500 came with a Storm 380HP V8 engine, a back closet, 5 seats, a digital radio with CD player, towing capacity of up to 8,000 pounds, and manual transmission. The 2008 Pickup 2500 got up to 25 MPG on average. In 2010, Wilson changed the P2500's official fuel to 2.0 Eco-diesel Turbo on all 2010 models. A built in GPS was added in 2011. A fifth generation was announced in November 2011. Production of this platform ended in April 2012. Fifth generation (2011-2015) The 5th generation Wilson P2500 truck was released in the USA on October 27, 2011, starting on the 2012 model year. Production started at 8:30 AM on that day. The 2012 Wilson P2500 included a triple-fuel combination Stone S6T engine with 410 horsepower, Stanley ST100 AC system, a 5 seater family row and rear DVD system, Super Tune stereo AM/FM radio, high-tech CD player and iPod sync, and 6 optional features. The 2014 model P2500 is powered by diesel or turbodiesel unleaded fuel. The fifth generation P2500 got fuel economy of up to 27 MPG max. The P2500 will be redesigned in 2015 as part of the P-Series 6th generation redesign. Wilson Motors plans to switch production to the next design by December 2014. Sixth generation (2015-present) O n November 15, 2014, Wilson Motors released the official design for the 2015 P2500 Pickup in the United States. The 2015 P2500 truck is able to tow up to 15,000 lbs on the P2500 LZ4 model. The current options for the new model are a biodiesel Steam S2 engine with 435 horsepower, 33 MPG fuel economy, Rapid 4-disc playback CD stereo with rear seat DVD/Blu-ray player, and a built in GPS with automatic Wi-Fi signal. The 2015 Wilson P2500 truck will be released by November 2014. The truck models will come in LX, LX4, LZ, and LZ4 name codes. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.